fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song of Guitardo (June 18, 2016)
At the Youth Center, Kimberly is trying to write a song. Kimberly asks Zack if he can help her with the lyrics. Zack is more than happy to. This gives Lord Zedd the idea to create Guitardo. The following day, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini are in the park having a picnic. Richie drives by on his bike. Trini invites him to join them, but Richie can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Skull is dressed like a princess and Bulk a dragon. Bulk and Skull hope to lure the Rangers by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Skull protests about being the bait and Bulk talks him into it by declaring he would make better bait than Skull. Bulk and Skull put their plan into action and Bulk starts chasing Skull around. Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy hear screaming and race off to investigate. Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, and Billy discovered the screaming is coming from Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull tell them to leave and Trini tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. Bulk and Skull think Trini's confused, as there are no wolves in Angel Grove. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini leave. Lord Zedd announces his spell to create the Guitardo monster is ready. Time to face the music Power Rangers! Squatt and Baboo get very excited. Lord Zedd continues, the monster will use the Pink Ranger's guitar to work his hypnotic magic. Soon they will all be under my control. Goldar notes if those Power Brats don't outsmart your monster again. Lord Zedd yells at him silence you insolence fool! Squatt and Baboo cower in fear. Bulk and Skull continued with their plan, until Skull becomes tired and wants to rest. Bulk tries to take off his helmet, but he can't. Lord Zedd states, the stage is set, now let the show begin! Lord Zedd uses his staff on the bug on Bulk's shoulder. Guitardo appears and chases Bulk and Skull. The alarms go off in the Command Center. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to contact Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, and Jason. Zordon tells them there is a monster in the park, but they must teleport to the Command Center first. The teens teleport to the Command Center. Zordon has Alpha 5 check out Tommy's powers, while the rest are fill in on the monster's ability to hypnotize people. Kimberly is outrage that Guitardo is using her guitar. Alpha 5 tells Tommy that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Zordon tells Tommy he has to stay behind. Kimberly protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Tommy like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy are all concern for Tommy. The five teens morph and teleport out. Before the Rangers can even battle Guitardo, Guitardo starts playing his music. Guitardo soon has Black Ranger floating up in the air and under his control. Guitardo quickly sends Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger floating as well. Pink Ranger does her best to resist Guitardo hypnotic guitar playing. In the Command Center, Tommy watches the viewing globe. Tommy insists on going to help his friends and Zordon lets him. Green Ranger arrives to help Pink Ranger. Green Ranger battles Guitardo and Guitardo leaves, telling them to find him on the fair grounds. Green Ranger has Pink Ranger guard the rest of the Rangers, while Green Ranger goes to the fair grounds. Alpha 5 has been watching the battle on the viewing globe. He informs Zordon that the Guitardo monster has lured Tommy to the fair grounds. Pink Ranger contacts them and asks, what can we do for Jason and the others? Is there any way to break the spell? Zordon responds, the only way to free the other Rangers is to destroy the Guitardo. Pink Ranger asks Alpha 5 to watch over rest of the Rangers while she leaves to go help Tommy. Green Ranger arrives at the fair grounds. Green Ranger battles Guitardo. Guitardo tries to take control of Green Ranger. Green Ranger discovers by playing his flute, he can stay in control. But it doesn't last long and soon Guitardo has Green Ranger sinking into pavement. Lord Zedd is ecstatic as he exclaims, yes! Victory is a sweet melody! Goldar is excited as well. Baboo and Squatt clap their hands and cheer. Baboo shouts encore! Pink Ranger arrives to help Green Ranger. Pink Ranger tells Green Ranger they have to fight music with music, which Green Ranger had already figured out. Pink Ranger plays her Power Bow and then using Green Ranger's dagger, destroys Guitardo. The rest of the Rangers land on the ground and they are okay. Green Ranger tells Pink Ranger that she has saved them all. Lord Zedd slams his fist down and yells no! How could Guitardo lose?! My plan was perfect! Goldar wisely doesn't answer. Squatt and Baboo are frighten and Baboo nervously responds, that's what I thought. Squatt tries to make a suggestion, maybe you should have...Lord Zedd yells at them, silence! Those Power Brats have crushed me for the last time! Next time I want them crushed. Later, a rain storm hits Angel Grove, and Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Jason bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Bulk and Skull stumble in, Bulk is still having problems removing his helmet and asks for help. Trini tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Bulk and Skull cross their fingers behind their backs and promise. Billy gets up, and turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Bulk blames the whole idea on Skull, while Skull tells Bulk he never gets to plan anything. Bulk and Skull walk out. Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Jason all laugh. Zack comments if only Bulk and Skull knew. Tommy tells them he is going to miss this. Kimberly tells Tommy she has written a song. Kimberly plays her guitar and starts to sing, with Zack joining in. After the song, Tommy tells them he doesn't know what to say. They all put their hands within a circle and make the promise, forever. Category:Story Category:Power Rangers